


your skin is pulling me in

by owlways_and_forever



Series: The Mischief They Create [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, F/M, Tattoo Artist Sirius Black, Tattoos, tattooist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlways_and_forever/pseuds/owlways_and_forever
Summary: Marlene heads to the tattoo parlour and meets someone quite suprising.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Series: The Mischief They Create [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888561
Kudos: 5





	your skin is pulling me in

“What do you think about this one?” Marlene asked, pointing to an image of a lioness on the sample board.

“I dunno, don’t you think it’s a bit… aggressive?” Lily replied, frowning.

“It’s not like it’s a skull and crossbones or anything,” Marlene laughed, her black hair dancing across the back of her leather jacket. “Besides, I’m not going to get something hippie like a mandala or a lotus or whatever.”

Lily blushed, turning away from the designs she had been eyeing. 

“Get whatever you want, Mar, it’s your choice,” she said, shrugging.

“You’re no help,” Marlene pouted. She twirled around idly, kicking her boots together as she waited for the tattoo artist to come out. 

They waited together a few more minutes before a tall man with dark, swept back curls stepped out into the waiting room. He was wearing a white tank tucked into black leather pants and topped with a sheer black tiger stripe shirt that was rolled up at the sleeves.

“Who’s up?” he asked, though his grey eyes were fixed on Marlene.

“That’d be me,” she said, sidling over to him with fire in her gaze.

“Well then, come on back,” he said, grinning salaciously.

Lily rolled her eyes, suddenly sure that Marlene’s tattoo was going to take a lot longer than planned. Whatever. It’s not like she wasn’t used to it.

Back in the private room, Marlene sat down on the table, leaning backwards on her hands as she stared seductively at her tattoo artist. He rummaged around the little room, getting a few things settled before he turned to her with a smirk. 

“So, what design did you want?” he asked, sitting down on his little spinning stool.

“The lioness,” Marlene answered confidently, watching his nimble hands flip through the sample booklet until they found the image she was talking about.

“You don’t strike me as a stock tattoo kind of girl,” he remarked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Marlene shrugged.

“Guess I’m a bit impulsive,” she said, her tongue briefly dipping out to swipe across her lips.

“I’ve got an idea. Do you trust me?” he asked, his voice deliciously laced with a dare.

Marlene slipped her leather jacket off, flicking it onto a chair on the side, and then grasped the hem of her shirt, whisking it over her head. She was bare, her breasts pert in the cool air, drawing an appreciative and lengthy look from him as she straddled the table first, reaching behind her to gather her long hair and pull it over her shoulder. She lay face down on the table, the muscles in her back rippling as she moved, and swung her legs up behind her.

“Knock yourself out,” she said, motioning toward her back and shoulders.

He smoothed one hand over her skin, and electricity danced across her nervous, exciting her. Marlene breathed in, a gentle tension settling in the air as he got comfortable on his stool beside her. The buzz of the needle filled the air like a swarm of bees in summer, but it didn’t frighten her or make her feel anxious. 

They talked idly as he worked. She learned his name was Sirius, that he lived in a flat with his best mate who was trying to make it big as a singer. She discovered that when she laughed, he would smile and run his hand down her back in a soft caress. She found out that she really liked the way he said her name.

It took hours… the kind of tattoo you would usually do in more than one sitting, but Sirius had been focused on his work and Marlene didn’t mind at all. When he was done, Sirius leaned back, giving the tattoo an appraising look, and smiled. Marlene sat up, rolling her shoulders to stretch out the muscles. Sirius handed her a mirror so she could look over her shoulder and see his handiwork, and when she did, Marlene gasped.

It was stunning. Across her shoulder blades, a lioness prowled, her maw parted in a warning snarl, teeth showing. Though she was inked in shades of black and grey, at her feet were blooms of grass and watercolour-like flowers, an explosion of colour. When Marlene moved her shoulder, it looked like the lioness was walking, stalking her prey. Marlene was in love with it, and completely in awe of Sirius’ skill.

“It’s gorgeous,” she said, resisting the temptation to reach around and touch the freshly inked skin.

“It is at that,” Sirius agreed, although when Marlene looked around, his gaze was nowhere near her tattoo. 

She grinned, reaching out and grabbing his shirt, tugging slightly to encourage him to step closer, settling just between her thighs. His hands immediately moved to her hips, thumbs skimming the bare skin above her jeans. Boldly, Marlene ran her hands up his chest, over his neck, until her fingernails were scratching lightly amidst his curls, and she pulled him down for a kiss.

It was passionate - open mouthed and hot, a slide of skin over skin, bodies pressed together. The room spun around them, the whole world tilting on its axis. It was the kind of kiss that left you gasping for air, physically aching for more once you pulled away. 

Marlene bit her lip as she pulled away, her heartbeat racing. She grabbed her shirt and jacket, tugging both on and flipping her hair over her shoulder.

“Nice meeting you,” she said, something in her tone sounding almost like a challenge.

“You should give me a call in a week or so, when that’s less sensitive. Might be a bit uncomfortable to be on your back until then,” Sirius said, the implication clear from his salacious grin as he swept his hair back, if not from his words.

“Who says I like to be on my back?” she answered, flashing him an equally suggestive smile over her shoulder. 

She saw his face light up with intrigue just before she let herself out of the private room, making her way back to the lobby.

**Author's Note:**

> Fantastic Beasts | 25. Bicorn | [plot point] write about someone changing something about their appearance  
> 365 | 244. [au] tattoo artist  
> Scavenger Hunt | 72. Write a meet cute about your OTP


End file.
